Dangerous Friend
by BoaSanAmorsito13
Summary: Milk perdió la vida de forma ¿natural?,Goku como padre soltero, no podrá criar de forma adecuada a Goten. Problemas mentales/psicológicos ¿y un amigo imaginario? no tan ¿imaginario?Goku enloquece después de perder a su ultimo rayo de sol...¿Quién podrá salvarlo?¿Qué tiene que ver Freezer y Vegeta con esto?-Disparame...-Suplico Goku. Era la primera vez en que Freezer sentía miedo...
1. 1-Dolor

**Prólogo**

 _1-Dolor:_

Todo había pasado tan rápido, de un momento a otro, fugaz, impensable, o mejor dicho _¿inimaginable?_ Todo lo que una vez pensó que duraría por siempre, era una completa mentira, _¿Nada dura para siempre?_ Todo era doloroso, ardía, sofocaba, asfixiaba todo su ser.

Su respiración se encontraba agitada. La habitación Oscura; tan vacía y fría. Su cuerpo estaba sudoroso, temblando, en completo shock, de rodillas; en el sucio piso. Su vista perdida, en blanco; en ella solo podía ver todos sus recuerdos felices en "familia"; pero entre ellos, pronto solo se empezaron en enfocar en imágenes de Milk, desde su infancia hasta la actualidad; ella estaba… _**Riendo, molesta, confundida, asustada, aliviada, llorando, gritándole, preocupada**_...

Luego en su cabeza, apareció el, saliendo de la habitación a casi la mitad de la noche, despidiéndose de costumbre con su mano, sonriendo; mientras le daba la espalda, apenas logrando ver un nano segundo a su esposa , mientras colocaba su mano en la perilla, y…

-Goku….-Soltó un pequeño murmuro, mientras le estiraba su mano hacia él.

 _ **Sufriendo.**_

Todos los recuerdos se distorsionaban de forma borrosa en su mente. _"¿Crees en el dolor?"_ Resonó la misma frase en su cabeza, pero, completamente diferente a la voz de vegeta ¿era suya esa voz? No lo sabía, su mente no lo dejaba procesar nada.

Su cuerpo se contrajo. Su garganta sintió un sabor amargo, quería vomitar. Se tapó rápido la boca, mientras sus ojos temblaban reaccionando un poco en sí; pero, su cabeza le empezó a doler, una jaqueca demasiado fuerte para ser normal, mientras otra vez la voz comenzó a llenarle su cabeza con la misma atormentadora pregunta que punzaba en su corazón.

" _¿Crees en el dolor?" "¿Crees en el dolor?" "¿Crees en el dolor?" "¿Crees en el dolor?"_

Quería que parara, quería detenerla, pero no podía, hasta que…

El llanto de su hijo lo hizo reaccionar. Parpadeando rápidamente, sin importar lo adolorido y mareado que estaba, comenzó a girar su cabeza a todos lados de la habitación, buscando con la mirada a su hijo. No tardó en distinguirlo entre la oscuridad de la habitación.

Estaba en el piso, aun con el pijama puesto, en la esquina izquierda de la cama, apoyando su cabeza en la orilla, aferrándose de la sabana de la cama; que se encontraba entre el colchón y el piso; la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, como si su vida dependiera de ello, con la cara roja y llorando con gran desesperación en su voz.

El corazón de Goku comenzó a latir de forma frenética mientras empezaba a girar su rostro hacia el otro lado de la cama. Su mirada se topó primero con el cuerpo de Milk, más pálido de lo acostumbrado, seguido de su bata azul marino, sus manos esparcidas, hasta que encontró con lo más aterrador que jamás hubiese querido ver, una mirada _vacía_ llena de _dolor._

"¿Cómo todo esto acabo así?" Pregunto ¿sonriendo? la voz inconsciente en su cerebro.

Apretó sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus uñas le perforaron ocasionándole sangrado. Sus ojos se fueron tornando en blanco, las lágrimas llenaron sus retinas y comenzaron a desbordarse sin compasión de su rostro al suelo, su boca se abrió y de ahí solo salieron gritos.

El hogar Son se llenó de gritos desgarradores esa mañana.

" _¿Crees en el dolor?"_


	2. 2- Ignorancia

_3-Adiós, cruel, adiós (Parte 1):_

Los gritos únicamente pararon de inmediato por el dolor intensificado en su cabeza, haciéndole _recordar_ …Como había entrado campante a su hogar, con la ropa rasgada, moretones y rayones por doquier, pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto ¡Lo habían logrado! ¡Habían ganado el torneo!- ¡Milk!- Llamo de forma alegre. Pero todo estaba vacío y oscuro, "Cierto, aun es de noche" Pensó de forma tontamente, soltando una risita para sí mismo. Se dirigió a su habitación, donde se encontraba Milk. Entro y dejo la puerta entre abierta. En ese momento no lo sabía ya que no había notado nada _"raro_ " en el Ki de su esposa, pero había algo _malo_ en el ambiente, el cuarto que era un desastre lo decía todo. -¡He vuelto!- Anuncio fuerte mientras sonreía y rascaba su cabeza con la mano derecha, recargando su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta-¡Milk no te creerás las cosas que he pasado!...-Dijo animado, pero antes de seguir hablando, le sorprendió la tranquilidad de su esposa…-¿Milk?-Pregunto mientras entraba a la habitación, no hubo respuesta- ¿Milk estas despierta?- Le pregunto muy confundido.

Su esposa se encontraba echa un ovillo, boca abajo; tapada con las sabanas hasta el rostro; con cansancio abrió lentamente sus ojos, giro sus pupilas temblorosas hasta la puerta, donde pudo ver que sus suplicas habían sido escuchadas, Goku había regresado; sus ojos se iluminaron de esperanza y deslizaba una sonrisa de alivio, pero su esposo no lo pudo notar por las mantas que le cubrían; con una gran fuerza muscular, ella murmuro un débil- Goku…-.

Goku al no escuchar nada más que su nombre, llego a la conclusión que se encontraba _"muy cansada"_ o _"molesta"_ para no querer dirigirle más palabras. Pero tenía muchas ganas de contarle acerca del torneo, quería decirle la verdad de su entrenamiento, ¡Como su poder se había superado! Pero ¿No era el _momento_?...Una idea trascurrió en su mente. Coloco sus manos enfrente "a la defensiva" por si Milk se ponía violenta -¡Ah!..¡Sé que debes estar molesta por tardarme mucho en entrenamiento!, P-pero espera, ¡Te compensare! ¡El desayuno es por parte de mí! ¡Tan solo espera, ya vuelvo!...-Dijo algo nervioso mientras empezaba a caminar de reversa en dirección de la puerta, pero antes de salir no dudo en despedirse como de costumbre con su mano, sonriendo; mientras le daba la espalda, y logrando ver por un nano segundo a su esposa estirando su mano hacia él, mientras colocaba su mano en la perilla, se fue determinado al lago que se encontraba un poco lejos de la casa pero lo suficiente cerca de ella para traer un pez lo suficientemente grande y traerlo sin problemas caminando. Apenas saliendo logro escuchar un pequeño murmuro de Milk diciendo su nombre-Goku….-. Tardo una hora en volver.

Al regresar a casa le pareció raro no encontrar el Ki de Milk en la casa. No creía que Milk era capaz de salir de casa por solo estar _"molesta",_ con él; dejo el pez en la cocina. -¿Milk?- Pregunto con voz fuerte. Empezó a buscar en todas las habitaciones, y cada una está vacía, incluso entro a la habitación de su hijo, pero no la encontró ahí. Cansado y confundido se fue a su habitación…

Encontró a su esposa…Pero realmente no quedaba nada de "ella"…Lo que realmente "encontró" en esa habitación…Era…Fría oscuridad….Y…Un cuerpo _vacío_ …

Miedo….Dolor… Confusión…Angustia…Dolor...Culpa… ¿Qué no pudo encontrar ahí mismo? A excepción de los ojos cálidos que siempre le esperaban…El dolor….Solo dolor…Es lo que..

-¡AGH!- Grito/gimió. El dolor de su cabeza era más intenso, más que suficiente para sacarlo de sus recuerdos, una especie de alarma, de mal gusto, diciéndole **…"Vive la realidad".**

No quería creerlo. No quería…Por un momento o recordó lo que le había ocurrido al maestro Roshi, si él ponía su mano en el pecho de Milk… **¡NO!** Su cuerpo no podría resistir esa cantidad de poder, le "haría daño"….Sabia muy interiormente que era inútil, pero…Agarro el cuerpo de Milk con su brazo derecho, acomodándolo entre su hombro su cabeza, sujetando su cuerpo con el brazo y su mano izquierda. Con su otra mano jalo a su hijo y lo sujeto firme, para así, llevarlos a ambos fuera de la casa y comenzar a volar con todas sus fuerzas al hospital más cercano. A comparación del torneo, su concentración esta vez nublaba sus demás sentidos. No tardó mucho en llegar. El blanco hospital se encontraba casi vacío, luciendo iluminado. Aterrizo, y sin pensarlo soltó sin querer a su hijo de golpe, y comenzó a correr por el sendero que dirigía a la puerta, subió un par de escaleras para luego abrir la puerta de golpe y gritar a todo pulmón-¡NECESITO UN DOCTOR!-.

-¡Oh dios mío!-Chillo la enfermera asustada y escandalizada. La entrada tan drástica del sujeto de naranja cargando un cuerpo "inconsciente" la había dejado en shock. Al mismo tiempo, justamente por los pasillos, se encontraba el doctor encargado del hospital, que al escuchar los gritos, se dirigió a regañar a las personas ruidosas que estaban. Era un hombre flaco, canoso y de estatura promedio, con grandes anteojos y con la típica bata blanca, fácil de distinguirlo. Estaba a punto de preguntar de forma brava -¿Se puede saber, que es este escanda-…- Pero el mismo se detuvo al ver al hombre, y el pálido cuerpo de…-¡¿Señora Son?!- Grito/pregunto el doctor asustado. Goku no se encontraba de la manera más presentable posible, moretones, con apenas ropa que se encontraba rasgada, con solo un zapato, moretes y rayones; sin olvidar mencionar el cuerpo inerte y pálido de la señora Milk, que se encontraba en sus brazos… El doctor se puso a la defensiva cuestionándolo con voz fuerte- ¡¿Quién es usted? ¡¿Qué ha hecho?!-.

-¡Soy su esposo!- Respondió confundido -¡Necesitamos atención medica!- Grito desesperado.

La escena al doctor le dio mala espina, se fue acercando al mostrador lentamente, sin perder de vista a Goku un solo momento, desde un principio sospechaba que él, era la clase marido violento. No le quedaba otra alternativa, de que hacer en estos casos, así que estaba a punto de apretar el botón rojo que llamaba a la policía, pero entonces escucho el llanto infantil detrás del hombre de naranja, gritando -¡Mi mamá!¡Ayude a mi mamá!-. Lo cual lo detuvo de inmediato, volteo al ver al pequeño, y noto que el señor sospechoso había traído a su hijo también, en _"mejores"_ condiciones. Dudo de la situación, pero….No podía decirle que _"no"_ al ver tal angustia por parte del niño.-¡Enfermeros, la camilla!- Llamo fuerte, y en poco tiempo dos hombres de blanco lo suficientemente fuertes, trajeron corriendo una camilla.

Ambos hombres quitaron a Milk de sus brazos, la colocaron en la camilla, para dirigirse corriendo al consultorio, estaba a punto de seguirles, cuando la enfermera reacciono del susto anterior y le detuvo el paso poniéndose enfrente de el-¡Por favor espere aquí afuera! ¡No puede pasar!- Afirmo su autoridad aun estando nerviosa.

Goku estaba a punto de protestar cuando su mano fue tomada por su hijo, volteo hacia la dirección donde se encontraba, el pequeño mantenía su pijama todavía, que consistía de dos piezas, camisa manga larga con botones y pantalón amarillo canario con bordes rojos en las mangas de ambas piezas. Voz ronca, rostro rojo y sin poder parar de llorar, restregándose con su mano libre el rostro intentando _ser_ _ **fuerte**_ **,** _lo cual él no_ _ **podía.**_ _Se agacho y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, solo así se decidió que esperarían ambos afuera._

Pasaron varios minutos de silencio en la sala de espera…Mientras tanto adentro del consultorio, era otra cosa muy diferente al ambiente angustioso de afuera.-Era caso perdido- Comento el doctor para sí mismo. Los enfermeros solo habían dejado la camilla dentro del consultorio, para después irse; y solo se encontraba el solo junto a la señora Son. Los minutos se hicieron hora y media; y el doctor se encontraba demasiado dudoso, todo era demasiado sospechoso, pero, aun así no podía andar con rodeos, y salió a la sala de espera. Goku quien ahora se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera con su hijo acostado en sus rodillas y su mano acariciando su cabello, al ver al doctor, le toco el hombro a Goten en señal de que se levantara, y al hacerlo; él también se levantó. Ambos se acercaron al doctor. Goku pregunto con su voz ronca-¿Cómo se encuentra?-… Al momento de hacerlo, su cuerpo dio un espasmo, el dolor de la cabeza le nublo con un pensamiento que le decía _"Sabes la respuesta"_ , meneo su cabeza y dirigió su vista de nuevo al doctor.

El doctor noto que el hombre no se encontraba bien, su vista se ablando, lo llego a ver con mucha pena…Agacho su cabeza. El tenia tantas cosas que decirle en ese momento, quería saber pero también dar respuestas, pero… No pudo hacerlo. Apretó su mano derecha en contra de su pecho, y lo único que pudo hacer, fue disculparse por tal desgraciado acontecimiento -Oh, señor, realmente son muy malas noticias…En verdad lo lamento tanto…. Mis condolencias-.

Los ojos de él y su hijo se abrían con sorpresa y sobre todo horror. -No…-Murmuro. Una sonrisita vacía apareció en su rostro, como si se tratara de una broma. Vio como el doctor levanto su cabeza con el rostro serio, le miro a los ojos y le negó con la cabeza de forma lenta. Su ojos se contrajeron, su rostro se volvió angustioso, el dolor en su cabeza ya no importaba, el dolor en pecho era mucho peor, como si alguien le apretara literalmente el corazón, en simples palabras, ardía como el fuego -No…No…No, no, no, no, no….- Comenzaba a repetir para sí mismo, negando con la cabeza. - **¡NO!** -Grito desgarradoramente Goku, su grito se pudo oír escuchar por casi todo el hospital, lo cual asusto a varios pacientes, doctores, enfermeras y enfermeros que por desgracia lograron escuchar. Su hijo no se salvó de pegar un brinco ahí mismo, pero temblando, se abrazó fuertemente de la pierna derecha su padre- ¡Papá!…. –Le grito con una mirada de dolor-D-dime que no es verdad…-Suplico tartamudeando sin dejar de llorar, pero lo único que tenía en respuesta, era a los gritos de dolor de su padre.- ¡Mi Mamá!¡Mi mamá ah-….-Gimoteaba el pequeño llorando, antes de rendir sus fuerzas para esconder su rostro en la pierna de su padre, y unirse al dolor que compartían en ese momento.


	3. 3-Adiós, cruel, adiós (Parte 1):

_3-Adiós, cruel, adiós (Parte 1):_

Los gritos únicamente pararon de inmediato por el dolor intensificado en su cabeza, haciéndole _recordar_ …Como había entrado campante a su hogar, con la ropa rasgada, moretones y rayones por doquier, pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto ¡Lo habían logrado! ¡Habían ganado el torneo!- ¡Milk!- Llamo de forma alegre. Pero todo estaba vacío y oscuro, "Cierto, aun es de noche" Pensó de forma tontamente, soltando una risita para sí mismo. Se dirigió a su habitación, donde se encontraba Milk. Entro y dejo la puerta entre abierta. En ese momento no lo sabía ya que no había notado nada _"raro_ " en el Ki de su esposa, pero había algo _malo_ en el ambiente, el cuarto que era un desastre lo decía todo. -¡He vuelto!- Anuncio fuerte mientras sonreía y rascaba su cabeza con la mano derecha, recargando su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta-¡Milk no te creerás las cosas que he pasado!...-Dijo animado, pero antes de seguir hablando, le sorprendió la tranquilidad de su esposa…-¿Milk?-Pregunto mientras entraba a la habitación, no hubo respuesta- ¿Milk estas despista?- Le pregunto muy confundido.

Su esposa se encontraba echa un ovillo, boca abajo; tapada con las sabanas hasta el rostro; con cansancio abrió lentamente sus ojos, giro sus pupilas temblorosas hasta la puerta, donde pudo ver que sus suplicas habían sido escuchadas, Goku había regresado; sus ojos se iluminaron de esperanza y deslizaba una sonrisa de alivio, pero su esposo no lo pudo notar por las mantas que le cubrían; con una gran fuerza muscular, ella murmuro un débil- Goku…-.

Goku al no escuchar nada más que su nombre, llego a la conclusión que se encontraba _"muy cansada"_ o _"molesta"_ para no querer dirigirle más palabras. Pero tenía muchas ganas de contarle acerca del torneo, quería decirle la verdad de su entrenamiento, ¡Como su poder se había superado! Pero ¿No era el _momento_?...Una idea trascurrió en su mente. Coloco sus manos enfrente "a la defensiva" por si Milk se ponía violenta -¡Ah!..¡Sé que debes estar molesta por tardarme mucho en entrenamiento!, P-pero espera, ¡Te compensare! ¡El desayuno es por parte de mí! ¡Tan solo espera, ya vuelvo!...-Dijo algo nervioso mientras empezaba a caminar de reversa en dirección de la puerta, pero antes de salir no dudo en despedirse como de costumbre con su mano, sonriendo; mientras le daba la espalda, y logrando ver por un nano segundo a su esposa estirando su mano hacia él, mientras colocaba su mano en la perilla, se fue determinado al lago que se encontraba un poco lejos de la casa pero lo suficiente cerca de ella para traer un pez lo suficientemente grande y traerlo sin problemas caminando. Apenas saliendo logro escuchar un pequeño murmuro de Milk diciendo su nombre-Goku….-. Tardo una hora en volver.

Al regresar a casa le pareció raro no encontrar el Ki de Milk en la casa. No creía que Milk era capaz de salir de casa por solo estar _"molesta",_ con él; dejo el pez en la cocina. -¿Milk?- Pregunto con voz fuerte. Empezó a buscar en todas las habitaciones, y cada una está vacía, incluso entro a la habitación de su hijo, pero no la encontró ahí. Cansado y confundido se fue a su habitación…

Encontró a su esposa…Pero realmente no quedaba nada de "ella"…Lo que realmente "encontró" en esa habitación…Era…Fría oscuridad….Y…Un cuerpo _vacío_ …

Miedo….Dolor… Confusión…Angustia…Dolor...Culpa… ¿Qué no pudo encontrar ahí mismo? A excepción de los ojos cálidos que siempre le esperaban…El dolor….Solo dolor…Es lo que..

-¡AGH!- Grito/gimió. El dolor de su cabeza era más intenso, más que suficiente para sacarlo de sus recuerdos, una especie de alarma, de mal gusto, diciéndole **…"Vive la realidad".**

No quería creerlo. No quería…Por un momento o recordó lo que le había ocurrido al maestro Rasí, si él ponía su mano en el pecho de Milk… **¡NO!** Su cuerpo no podría resistir esa cantidad de poder, le "haría daño"….Sabia muy interiormente que era inútil, pero…Agarro el cuerpo de Milk con su brazo derecho, acomodándolo entre su hombro su cabeza, sujetando su cuerpo con el brazo y su mano izquierda. Con su otra mano jalo a su hijo y lo sujeto firme, para así, llevarlos a ambos fuera de la casa y comenzar a volar con todas sus fuerzas al hospital más cercano. A comparación del torneo, su concentración esta vez nublaba sus demás sentidos. No tardó mucho en llegar. El blanco hospital se encontraba casi vacío, aun luciendo iluminado. Aterrizo, y sin pensarlo soltó sin querer a su hijo de golpe, y comenzó a correr por el sendero que dirigía a la puerta, subió un par de escaleras para luego abrir la puerta de golpe y gritar a todo pulmón-¡NECESITO UN DOCTOR!-.

-¡Oh dios mío!-Chillo la enfermera asustada y escandalizada. La entrada tan drástica del sujeto de naranja cargando un cuerpo "inconsciente" la había dejado en shock. Al mismo tiempo, justamente por los pasillos, se encontraba el doctor encargado del hospital, que al escuchar los gritos, se dirigió a regañar a las personas ruidosas que estaban. Era un hombre flaco, canoso y de estatura promedio, con grandes anteojos y con la típica bata blanca, fácil de distinguirlo. Estaba a punto de preguntar de forma brava -¿Se puede saber que es este escanda-…- Pero el mismo se detuvo al ver al hombre, y el pálido cuerpo de…-¡¿Señora Son?!- Grito/pregunto el doctor asustado. Goku no se encontraba de la manera más presentable posible, moretones, con apenas ropa que se encontraba rasgada, con solo un zapato, moretes y rayones; sin olvidar mencionar el cuerpo inerte y pálido de la señora Milk, que se encontraba en sus brazos… El doctor se puso a la defensiva cuestionándolo con voz fuerte- ¡¿Quién es usted? ¡¿Qué ha hecho?!-.

-¡Soy su esposo!- Respondió confundido -¡Necesitamos atención medica!- Grito desesperado.

La escena al doctor le dio mala espina, se fue acercando al mostrador lentamente, sin perder de vista a Goku un solo momento, desde un principio sospechaba que él, era la clase marido violento. No le quedaba otra alternativa, de que hacer en estos casos, así que estaba a punto de apretar el botón rojo que llamaba a la policía, pero entonces escucho el llanto infantil detrás del hombre de naranja, gritando -¡Mi mamá!¡Ayude a mi mamá!-. Lo cual lo detuvo de inmediato, volteo al ver al pequeño, y noto que el señor sospechoso había traído a su hijo también, en _"mejores"_ condiciones. Dudo de la situación, pero….No podía decirle que _"no"_ al ver tal angustia por parte del niño.-¡Enfermeros, la camilla!- Llamo fuerte, y en poco tiempo dos hombres de blanco lo suficientemente fuertes, trajeron corriendo una camilla.

Ambos hombres quitaron a Milk de sus brazos, la colocaron en la camilla, para dirigirse corriendo con el dolor al consultorio, estaba a punto de seguirles, cuando la enfermera reacciono del susto anterior y le detuvo el paso poniéndose enfrente de el-¡Por favor espere aquí afuera! ¡No puede pasar!- Afirmo aun estando nerviosa.

Goku estaba a punto de protestar cuando su mano fue tomada por su hijo, volteo hacia la dirección donde se encontraba, el pequeño mantenía su pijama todavía, que consistía de dos piezas, camisa manga larga con botones y pantalón amarillo canario con bordes rojos en las mangas de ambas piezas. Voz ronca, rostro rojo y sin poder parar de llorar, restregándose con su mano libre el rostro intentando _ser_ _ **fuerte**_ **,** _lo cual él no_ _ **podía.**_ _Se agacho y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, solo así se decidió que esperarían ambos afuera._

Pasaron varios minutos de silencio en la sala de espera…Mientras tanto adentro del consultorio, era otra cosa muy diferente al ambiente angustioso de afuera.-Era caso perdido- Comento al doctor para sí mismo. Los enfermeros solo habían dejado la camilla dentro para después irse; y solo se encontraba el solo junto a la señora Son. Los minutos se hicieron hora y media; y el doctor se encontraba demasiado dudoso, todo era demasiado sospechoso, pero, aun así no podía andar con rodeos, y salió a la sala de espera. Goku quien ahora se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera con su hijo acostado en sus rodillos y su mano acariciando su cabello, al ver al doctor, le toco el hombro a Goten en señal de que se levantara, y al hacerlo; él también se levantó. Ambos se acercaron al doctor. Goku pregunto con su vox ronca-¿Cómo se encuentra?-… Al momento de hacerlo, su cuerpo dio un espasmo, el dolor de la cabeza le nublo con un pensamiento que le decía _"Sabes la respuesta"_ , meneo su cabeza y dirigió su vista de nuevo al doctor.

El doctor noto que el hombre no se encontraba bien, su vista se ablando, lo llego a ver con mucha pena…Agacho su cabeza. El tenia tantas cosas que decirle en ese momento, quería saber pero también dar respuestas, pero… No pudo hacerlo. Apretó su mano derecha en contra de su pecho, y lo único que pudo hacer, fue disculparse por tal desgraciado acontecimiento -Oh, señor, realmente son muy malas noticias…En verdad lo lamento tanto…. Mis condolencias-.

Los ojos de él y su hijo se abrían con sorpresa y sobre todo horror. -No…-Murmuro. Una sonrisita vacía apareció en su rostro, como si se tratara de una broma. Vio como el doctor levanto su cabeza con el rostro serio, le miro a los ojos y le negó con la cabeza de forma lenta. Su ojos se contrajeron, su rostro se volvió angustioso, el dolor en su cabeza ya no importaba, el dolor en pecho era mucho peor, como si alguien le apretara literalmente el corazón, en simples palabras, ardía como el fuego -No…No…No, no, no, no, no….- Comenzaba a repetir para sí mismo, negando con la cabeza. - **¡NO!** -Grito desgarradoramente Goku, su grito se pudo oír escuchar por casi todo el hospital, lo cual asusto a varios pacientes, doctores, enfermeras y enfermeros que por desgracia lograron escuchar. Su hijo no se salvó de pegar un brinco ahí mismo, pero eso temblando, se abrazó fuertemente de la pierna derecha su padre- ¡Papá!…. –Le grito con una mirada de dolor -D-dime que no es verdad…-Suplico tartamudeando sin dejar de llorar, pero lo único que tenía en respuesta, era a los gritos de dolor de su padre.- ¡Mi Mamá!¡Mi mamá ah-….-Gimoteaba el pequeño llorando, antes de rendir sus fuerzas para esconder su rostro en la pierna de su padre, y unirse al dolor que compartían en ese momento.


	4. 3-Adiós, cruel, adiós (Parte 2):

_3-Adiós, cruel, adiós (Parte 2):_

-¡Señor por favor cálmese! – Regaño el doctor enojado con voz alta y firme. Goku al escuchar la voz del doctor de esa manera paro de inmediato de gritar, quedándolo viendo atónito, pero con las lágrimas saliendo aun de sus opacos ojos. -Usted está asustando mucho a su hijo, por favor tranquilícese. Hablemos afuera.-Giro su rostro a la practicante -Enfermera, por favor tranquilice al niño– Finalmente ordeno, pero con un tono más suave.

-Si doctor- Dijo la enfermera haciendo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza, seguido de acercarse con cuidado al niño que sollozaba enroscado en la pierna de su padre. Lo primero que hizo la enfermera al estar enfrente del niño, fue agacharse y tocarle el hombro con suavidad.

Goten al sentir la mano extraña en su hombro, más se aferró a su padre de forma brusca, estaba asustado. La enfermera se desconcertó con la actitud del niño, alejando sus manos de él. Goku tras ver la escena, su vista, por un momento; solo por un momento, se volvió borrosa; por lo cual cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras colocaba su mano derecha en el costado de cabeza, para amortiguar el mareo y el dolor punzante que se deslizaba con ello. El doctor lo noto. Goku parpadeo varias veces de manera fuerte, pero su vista volvió a la normalidad, recuperando en el proceso algo de su brillo natural en sus ojos…. Respiro y exhalo de forma profunda un par de veces para finalmente suspirar de forma ahogada, era necesario para poder encontrar las palabras correctas. –Goten…-Llamo a su hijo, mientras le acariciaba el cabello- Ve con la enfermera un momento- Pidió de forma suave; para su propia sorpresa. Su hijo levanto su rostro de forma leve, destapando sus ojos que se mantenían aun emanando lágrimas; solo para verle mejor.- No tardare mucho…Confía en mi- Dijo luciendo, para la sorpresa de los presentes, una sonrisa y un resplandor en sus ojos "natural", acompañado de un pequeño rastro de lágrimas. Su hijo levanto su rostro por completo y asintió, para luego soltar a su papá y darle la mano a la enfermera.

Goku y el doctor se encontraron viendo cómo se alejaba la enfermera con el pequeño, por un pasillo del hospital. Goku giro su rostro al suelo, avergonzado.

-¿Le ocurre algo?- Finalmente pregunto el doctor, ya estando solo ellos dos.

Goku sabía que él lo había notado, no tenía por qué estar escondiéndolo más. -Mi cabeza…No la soporto, duele mucho-Confeso fatigado.

-Espere un momento- Dijo el doctor, mientras se acercaba al mostrador de la entrada, para sacar de allí unas pastillas, junto una botella de agua. Las enfermeras siempre dejaban un poco de medicina o agua para ellas al cambiar de turno - Para el dolor de la cabeza, una cada 8 horas- Le dijo mientras le entregaba ambas cosas al hombre de naranja; quien sin dudar un segundo tomo de inmediato la pastilla y abrió el agua para poder pasar la pastilla sin problemas. Goku se quedó viendo su agua, como si fuera lo _único_ que se mantenía _"normal"_ de la situación. –Hablemos afuera- Ordeno/hablo el doctor de forma seria. El hombro de naranja despego su vista de la botella y asintió. El doctor fue el primero en empezar a caminar, seguido de Goku; el doctor le abrió puerta al hombre de naranja para que saliera primero, lo cual hizo, seguido del doctor. El cielo aún estaba algo oscuro, sin estrellas, había nubes grises, tapando una buena parte de la luna.

La charla duro un buen lapso de tiempo, preguntas y respuestas se basó su conversación, las respuestas de parte de Goku fueron algo entre cortadas, para no volver a llorar, pero sobre todo, intento decir las cosas de la manera más realista posible; el doctor le entendió, no capto mentiras de él, y así resolvió muchas de sus dudas, al menos por ahora ya no veía al hombre como un posible enemigo, pero necesitaba más pruebas, pero no ahora. -Mire, usted se ve muy cansado después del torneo y no quiero sonar grosero, pero estas noticias tan abrumadoras lo han sacado de sus casillas, así que por el momento le pido que se retire. El niño y usted se ven bastante perturbados, vayan a casa a descansar, por el momento mantendremos el cuerpo de su mujer en la morgue. Vuelva aquí si es posible mañana o pasado…No lo estoy obligando a que venga deprisa o algo así, solo digo, que tómese su tiempo. ¿Comprende?- Pregunto levantando una ceja para dar énfasis a su pregunta. Goku asintió. El doctor dirigió su vista a Goku, seguido de ver al cielo y finalmente a la puerta del hospital. Suspiro.-Por favor espere aquí un momento…-Dijo el doctor haciendo un ademan con sus manos de _"quédese aquí"_ antes de caminar de forma tranquila y entrar nuevamente al hospital. Goku volvió a asentir. Goku observo cómo se alejó, hasta quedar ahora completamente solo, volteo a ver el cielo nuevamente, las nubes tapaban el cielo. Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que de la puerta de la entrada salió el doctor, cargando una bolsa en su brazo y un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, era su hijo. -La enfermera me dijo que se ha quedado dormido después de llorar un buen rato- Hablo el doctor, mientras le entregaba su hijo en sus brazos, el pequeño lucia muy cansado aun durmiendo, con los ojos rojizos de tanto llorar. -Lo lamento…..Y, Gracias- Se disculpó y gradeció apenado, antes de empezar a caminar, e iba a comenzar a volar, pero entonces escucho... -¡Espere!-Grito/exclamo el doctor, haciéndole parar y voltearle a ver.-Le he llamado un taxi, no tarda en venir.- Revelo, un poco más tranquilo. Goku se sorprendió, su boca se abrió un poco, iba a decirle algo, pero justo ese momento llegaba un taxi, estacionándose enfrente del hospital. Ambos hombres dirigieron su vista al vehículo por un momento.

Goku retorno su vista al doctor y murmuro un-….Muchas gracias…-Cansado.

-Una cosa más- Dijo el doctor, mientras buscaba algo en la bolsa que llevaba.-Yo jamás recetaría esto para un paciente... Pero, esta no es la situación de paciente y doctor que uno tendría en mente… -Le dijo dándole una mirada de " _Y ambos lo sabemos",_ mientras le entregaba una botella color café, era una bebida alcohólica. Goku acepto la botella sin mucho gusto en realidad. Sujetando a su hijo y la botella, empezó a caminar hacia el taxi, que mantenía algo de música; giro su rostro, donde encontró al doctor viéndole aun ahí, cerca de la entrada del hospital. Entro en la parte trasera del taxi, dejo la botella en el piso, acomodo a su hijo de tal forma en que su cabeza estuviera apoyada en su pierna y lo demás de su cuerpo en el asiento; con una de sus manos libre se despidió del doctor; el doctor hizo lo mismo. Cerró la puerta, y de inmediato el conductor se dirigió a Goku-Espero que no le moleste la música, mi radio se ha descompuesto y no puedo apagarla o cambiarla de estación- Se disculpó el hombre, que mantenía un aspecto algo rellenito, barba y cabello corto. -Descuide, no hay problema…- Dijo Goku sin ánimos. El conductor asintió, y giro su rostro al volante de nuevo, el vehículo comenzó a alejarse del hospital, Goku solo mantuvo su vista en la ventana, apreciando el vacío de las calles y el cielo nublado, escuchando diferentes tipos de canciones que la radio ofrecía, hasta que a mitad del camino, comenzó a sonar una canción bastante peculiar…

 _Cuando yo era joven y estúpido, mi amor, iba a la izquierda por el Rock n' Roll  
Él dijo "Por favor, no te preocupes", con esa sonrisa llena de confianza y seguridad.  
Reservó un billete de ida…_

Por un momento se recordó a él mismo, siempre cuando se marchaba, meneo su cabeza. Trato de centrar su vista de nuevo en el paisaje, pero la letra de la canción, pronto de empezó a volver…

 _Trato de mantener la calma pero, mi vida gira en cámara lenta. Adiós, adiós, bebé azul, ojalá pudieras ver la malvada verdad. Estar atrapado ahí arriba te está matando, gritándole al sol que soplas dentro…_

Su corazón se sintió _ **pesado.**_ La _**culpa**_ v _olvía_ …

 _Atrapado en un apretón de cuando éramos nosotros, pon tus dedos en forma de puño como si fueras a correr. Me conformo con un fantasma que nunca supe quién es, me mantuve en su súper paraíso..._

Apretó su mano en su pecho, comenzaba arder mientras su garganta se secaba. Giro su vista al suelo, y vio la botella. "Tal vez si…"Pensó a medias Goku mientras levantaba la botella y la destapaba para tomar un sorbo. 

_Pero me conformo con un fantasma._

La imagen de Milk pasó por sus ojos. Volvió a beber un _"ultimo"_ trago e intentar ignorar la canción, pero entre párrafos…. Volvía a centrarse en la canción… 

_Él se quedó y cuidó a su dama, dejó todo por su nuevo bebé…_

Se imaginó el vivir de manera tranquila junto a Milk. Otro sorbo entro en su boca.

 _Lo extraño, no me culpes….-"Alguien_ _ **sonrió"…**_ _-Ese chico se volvió frío como una roca…  
Esa chica se fue...Esa chica se fue pero aún lo intento…. _

Como deseaba que estallara la radio.

 _Creo que ya terminó, la bala me golpeó…Pero tal vez no…_

Alguien se estaba _**riendo**_ de _**él.**_ Así lo sentía. El sabor amargo de la bebida lo intoxicaba. _  
_

_Me siento malditamente entumecido, me golpeó en la cabeza, me siento entumecido  
Mi cuerpo se ve mal, mi cuerpo se ve mal, mi cuerpo se ve mal… _

La música de la radio empezó a entre cortarse por partes. Justo ese momento empezó a sentirse más asqueado por las palabras que salían del condenado aparato. Trataba de ignorarla las, pero en verdad, esas palabras resultaban ser tan…. _"Directas_ "… 

_Adiós, adiós, bebé azul…ojalá pudieras ver la malvada verdad…_

Bebió otro poco. _Interferencia..._

 _Estar atrapado ahí arriba te está matando, gritándole al sol que soplas dentro…_

Un poco de la bebida escurrió de su boca a su pantalón. _Interferencia…_

_Me conformo con un fantasma que nunca supe quién es, me mantuve en su súper paraíso... Pero me conformo con un fantasma._

Acabando la canción se empezó solo a escuchar estática.

-¿Qué rayos? …¿Por fin se descompuso?- Dijo molesto el conductor, dándole unos golpes a la radio. Empezó a escuchar un llanto ahogado detrás de él, volteo su rostro un momento y se giró de nuevo con prisa, solo para golpearlo con toda su fuerza para que dejara de hacer algún sonido el artefacto; funciono. El conductor no volvió a voltear su rostro, solo se encontró nervioso. El resto del camino fue casi silencioso, ya que lo único que se escuchaba era los sollozos de Goku. Al volver a casa, ya se había acabado la botella entera. Tomo a su hijo en sus brazos. Abrió su boca para decirle al taxista que lo esperara un momento, para ir por el dinero y pagarle, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, el taxista meneo las manos enfrente de él, en señal de no- Descuide no importa- Dijo al momento en que cerraba las ventanas y poco a poco se iba. Un hombre que acababa de perder algún familiar, borracho del dolor y con un niño en brazos…Era una escena bastante penosa y lamentable; para solo ir y cobrarle en ese momento a una persona.

Goku vio el taxi irse hasta no poder verlo más. Entro a casa. La botella que llevaba se le resbalo de las manos y caía de forma algo tosca, pero sin romperse. Cerró la puerta. Camino de forma tambaleante por los pasillos, hasta que paro de caminar. Se quedó viendo su habitación por un largo momento, para girar su dirección al cuarto de Goten. Acostó a su hijo y lo tapo con la sabana. Lo observo un par de minutos para después colocar su mano sobre su frente y tele transportarse a la máquina de gravedad de la corporación capsula, donde se encontraba Vegeta, quien ahora estaba con otra ropa; un pants negro y una camisa sin mangas blancas.

Vegeta quien lo vio con sorpresa un momento le grito molesto-¡KAKAROTO!- Pero se recuperó de inmediato- ¿¡Se puede saber que estas-...?!- Su duda quedo a medias, ya que fue interrumpido por el repentino salto que Goku dio hacia él, extendiendo sus brazos, intentando capturarlo; lo agarro con la guardia baja. Ambos cayeron al suelo en un golpe sordo, Vegeta sentado y Goku sobre él, reclinando su cabeza en su pecho y lo demás de su cuerpo, extendido en él suelo. Vegeta que se mantuvo en shock por unos momentos viendo a la habitación, pero logrando reaccionar en sí. Levanto su mano derecha y la cerro en un puño; estaba a punto de darle un golpe para alejarlo de él, y sacarle respuestas a golpes, pero entonces un hedor fuerte lo golpeo en las fosas nasales, ese olor era… El ruido de sollozos inundo la habitación, mientras Goku se aferraba a su camisa, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Su mano bajo. Los sollozos se volvieron un llanto desenfrenado, lucía como un niño. Realmente…No comprendía nada… Kakato, su rival/enemigo de toda la vida, se encontraba llorando además de…Agacho su cabeza limitándose a no hacer tanto contacto, y respiro más fuerte el olor que emanaba Goku "¿Esta borracho?" Se preguntó sorprendido. No sabía que pasaba, no sabía realmente cómo reaccionar, no sabía que hacer; solo dejo que llorara en su pecho hasta que se calmara. "¿Que ha sucedido?" era la duda que le invadía. Pasaron varios minutos, que parecían eternidades. Goku al calmarse, se alejó de Vegeta, manteniendo la cabeza agachada; empujándose así mismo de él, y apoyándose en sus manos hacia tras para no caer sobre su espalda en el suelo. Vegeta bajo su mirada su pecho, ahora su camisa lucia mojada, por las lágrimas que había derramado, volvió a retornar su mirada enfrente. Goku levanto su rostro. Vegeta se impactó con el rostro que tenía enfrente; un rostro rojo, parpados cansados e hinchados de tono rojizo; el resultado de estar llorando mucho tiempo, pero sobre todo, lo más impactante eran esos ojos, vacíos, destrozados, sin brillo; dándole una mirada intensa, que no daban algún significado de lo que querían expresar. Goku apoyo su peso en su mano izquierda y volvió a poner su mano derecha en su cabeza, centrándola en su frente, y se tele transporto nuevamente a la habitación de su hijo, cayendo en la cama; rebotando un poco en ella en el proceso. Su hijo soltó un ruidito de molestia pero no se despertó. Goku se giró a verlo, y paso su brazo sobre el para abrazarlo, y quedar dormido junto a él. Mientras tanto, en la corporación Capsula, un confundido y pasmado Vegeta, se quedó solo tratando de procesar lo que había ocurrido. En esos momentos, el cielo amanecía nublado.

watch?v=SWTMWbzbacY&list=RDSWTMWbzbacY


End file.
